


Away from your desk, and into Daddy's arms...

by v_silvermoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Perfect VDay 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_silvermoon/pseuds/v_silvermoon
Summary: Summary: You've planned an amazing night together and as you're getting ready to leave, you realize your partner is still, heads down into spreadsheets. Any other day, this might fly, but tonight, an early surprise is in order.
Kudos: 10
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	Away from your desk, and into Daddy's arms...

[M4F] Away from your desk, and into Daddy's arms... [Gentle MDom] [Caretaker] [BFE] [Daddy] [Pet Names] [Encouragement] lots of [Body Appreciation] [Dirty Talk] [Blowjob] [Face fucking] [Possessive] light [Loving Degradation] [Doggy] [Spanking] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm] [Cuddly Aftercare]

All characters in this script are 18+.

All SFX are optional, feel free to improv, and have fun!

\---BEGINNING---

[SFX: Getting ready: sink, comb slapping, hand drying]

(yells from bathroom)

Hey baby! You ready yet?

(No response from listener)

(sigh)

[SFX: exit bathroom]

(to self) Has she even left the bedroom yet?

[SFX: door opens]

Baby are you...

Really?

You just couldn’t help yourself huh?

Was the lingerie supposed to be a surprise for later but you just forgot to get dressed all the way?

(laughs)

Yeah, I figured as much.

How are we supposed to leave when you’re at your laptop... working... *again*?

Let me guess, “just one last thing” that turns into a gauntlet of endless work and next thing you know, it’s bedtime?

No no. Don’t give me those excuses about how you love your work. I know you do.

You’re the hardest worker I know and it shows in the work that you do but - baby we’ve been planning this for months.

Tonight is supposed to be about you getting *away* from this “office” and doing something that doesn’t have to do with staring at a screen.

(sigh)

Uh huh...

...You want me to come back in an hour so you can get the last bit of work done?

I’ve got a better idea.

[SFX: Bedsit]

Come here.

(pause)

Yes sweetness. Come here and sit on my lap

Good girl. (hug and kisses softly)

Listen, I don’t mean to get frustrated. I appreciate how hard you work. It’s sexy as hell. Really, I feel lucky to have such a bad ass as a partner.

But

(laughs) yes, there’s a but

*One* night away from all this, with your loving partner, is going to be well worth it.

Stop glancing over at your desk and look at me.

(More firmly) Look at me.

That’s it. Gazing into your eyes as I hold your pretty face... (soft moan)

You’re beautiful.

And all mine.

(kissing)

(Whisper) Baby you know I don’t like being late.

(kissing cont.)

(chuckle) think you’re gonna kiss your way outta this huh?

Uh huh, smart girl, kissing your way down...

(pause)  
[SFX: zipper]

Such a good girl for Daddy.

(moaning begins)

Look at that perfect mouth

Kissing

Licking

Sucking me

Your tongue is magic baby

(moaning cont.)

Okay enough teasing my sweet girl, take my cock all the way inside...

Yes... just like that...

Look Daddy in the eyes.

You’re such a good girl for me.

You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth...

So fucking beautiful...

(pause)

Open your mouth wide for Daddy, hold my hand as I fuck your face.

(improv face fucking)

Fuck baby, I love how you look like this. Your mouth, full of my cock.

Your moans feel so good. Keep looking at me, I wanna see that look in your eyes.

You're doing soooo good baby, you can breathe in a little bit, hold on

Mmmmm c’mere

(picks listener up off the floor)

Yes, I’m picking you up, no squirming.

(kisses)

I’m not done with you yet. Bend over on the bed so I can see that lovely ass of yours.

What a sight.

Your back... your legs... this glistening pussy... this gorgeous ass (spank)

Mmm... you sound so sweet.

(whisper) don’t think I forgot about your tardiness, my love.

You know better than that

(spank)

But it’s (insert holiday/date night, ex: "Valentine’s Day").

(spank)

I’ll only use my hand this time

(spank)

Your sexy ass warming under my hand

(spank)

Who do you belong to?

(spank)

Say it, say you belong to Daddy

(spank) (spank)

Yes beautiful, you belong... to *me*

(spank)

(pause)

Now spread your legs.

I was going to wait until after dinner but... I cannot resist when you have your ass in the air like that.

(sex begins/entry)

Fuck.

(improv doggy)

Goddamn your pussy feels so good. Like it was made for me.

It belongs to me. Isn’t that right?

Say it. Say who this pussy belongs to.

Say it's mine, say it's Daddy's.

Good girl.

(improv cont)

You moan so prettily.

Such a good girl taking Daddy’s cock.

Does it feel nice?

Do you like being Daddy’s little cock whore?

What’s that? Faster?

Oh sweetheart, you just can’t get enough of me, can you?

So greedy for my cock aren’t you?

Only because you asked so nicely…

Fuck you feel so good.

Watching my cock go in and out of you is making me want to cum already.

Just fill you up with my cum.

Tell me you want it.

Tell me to cum inside daddy’s perfect little cunt.

Good girl. Begging me so nicely for my cum.

But not yet, I’m going to enjoy using you a bit more...

I want to see more of your gorgeous body.

(pause)

So I’m going to lie down

And you’re going to get on top of me and ride me so I can see every inch of you.

Go on baby girl. Ride Daddy’s cock and cum for me. Don’t go too fast baby, I want to savor you.

(improv riding]

Good girl, yes, just like that. Slow is good baby... I love watching you.

Grab your tits for me. Squeeze them… fuck you know that drives me crazy… show me those perfect nipples through your fingers… God yes

My sexy girl, riding me so fucking well, keep going, don’t stop.

Seeing you ride me... Soaking in every inch of your beautiful fucking body... my GOD

Every inch of your body is mine

Yes baby, every inch.

Yes, grind down on me. Let me grab your hips and pull you down onto me.

Fuck...

I can feel your pussy gripping me baby keep going... I want to feel you cum...

I want to watch your body shake as you cum for me. God I’m so fucking close, you’re doing so good, keep going.

Yes baby...

C’mon, cum with me

(build to orgasm, say what comes natural)

Fuck... filling you as you quiver around my cock... *kisses*

Lay on my chest baby

(kissing head, hugging sounds)

You’re so fucking special... You know that? (soft chuckle) You are...

(tone change from aftercare to normal) Alright now boss lady. Time to get cleaned up. We still have a date.

(laughs) You heard me!

(light smack on the ass) Up and at ‘em!

I’m taking my pretty girl out and showing her off.

Everyone needs to know, you’re all mine.

\---END---


End file.
